Untuk Senyummu
by Shireishou
Summary: "Jika janjiku kutautkan padamu, Kan kuserahkan untaian rindu dalam kalbu, Jika senyummu bahagiakan laraku, Kan kuhapuskan segala gundah dari hatimu" Bagaimana Shien dan Byako melalui segalanya berdua sampai akhir hayat SHONEN AI ALERT


**Base : **Fuuma no Kojiro Live Action

**POV (Point of View): **POV 3

**Central Character :** Yasha no Shien dan Yasha no Byakko

**Time Line :** Saat keduanya masih dalam pelatihan klan Yasha

**BGM :** Hinata vs Neji (BGM Naruto)

**CHARACTER PICTURE :** _ / dppZeh_

**Challenge :** Under-Appreciated Pairing : yang SUPER telat kubuat

* * *

_**Jika janjiku kutautkan padamu**_

_**Kan kuserahkan **__**untaian rindu dalam kalbu**_

_**Jika senyummu bahagiakan laraku**_

_**Kan kuhapuskan segala gundah dari hatimu**_

**Prolog**

Suara gagak sekali lagi terdengar bersahut-sahutan di tengah hutan di wilayah kekuasaan klan Yasha. Sesosok anak laki-laki berusia lima belas tahun berambut kecoklatan lurus menutupi nyaris separuh wajah kanannya tampak terengah-engah kelelahan. Tubuhnya limbung dan nyaris tersungkur di tanah. Pandangannya mulai kabur di tengah begitu banyak darah yang keluar dari kepalanya yang juga menutupi pandangan matanya. _Bokuto_ yang digenggamnya dijadikan sanggaan tubuhnya agar tetap berdiri. Disandarkannya tubuh mungilnya di batang pohon terdekat. Nafasnya memburu.

Bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas tumpukan mayat yang bergelimpangan di hadapannya. Merahnya darah menutupi semua bias hijau daun hutan yang berguguran. Entah sudah berapa nyawa yang berakhir diujung _bokuto_ yang digenggamnya. Otaknya sudah tak mampu lagi menelaah. Yang ada hanyalah membunuh atau dibunuh. Ujian seperti neraka yang harus dilaluinya untuk menjadi satu dari delapan _shogun_ terbaik Yasha. Ujian terakhir yang dilaluinya dengan terpaksa, sejak Yasha menculiknya bersama dua ratus anak sebayanya.

Tubuhnya akhirnya terduduk di tumpukan daun kering tanpa daya. Lamat-lamat bola mata kecoklatannya menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Sosok pria seumuran dengannya dengan rambut ungu cerah dalam potongan pendek bergelombang berlari ke arahnya. Laki-laki yang sejak awal perjumpaan mereka telah menarik perhatiannya.

"Byakko! Byakko _kun_! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Nada cemas terpancar jelas dibalik hembusan nafas memburunya. Darah juga mengalir membasahi tubuh anak laki-laki itu. Tapi diacuhkannya segala sakit. Yang ada di benaknya saat ini adalah memastikan bahwa orang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya itu, baik-baik saja.

"Shi-shien…." Byakko tertunduk tak sadarkan diri.

**Story**

Di tengah sebuah hutan yang rindang, dengan ditemani suara kicau burung, nampak pertarungan sengit antara dua klan ninja. Klan Fuuma diwakili pria berambut coklat pendek dengan helai bulu angsa berwarna di tangan kirinya, tampak mengendalikan jalannya pertarungan. Sementara klan Yasha yang diwakili pria berambut coklat lurus tampak terkapar tak berdaya di tanah. Bulu merah yang menancap di punggungnya telah melumpuhkannya. Rambut coklat panjangnya terkulai menutupi wajahnya yang mencium tanah.

Kou bersiap menghabisinya sebelum tiba-tiba bulu biru miliknya terbakar dengan api berwarna ungu cerah.

Shien muncul dari balik kobaran api ungu yang tiba-tiba berkobar di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum dingin sembari memain-mainkan korek gas yang ada ditangan kanannya. Tiga bola api kecil berwarna ungu terbang mengikuti langkah kakinya yang mendekati Byako.

"Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan menjadi lawanmu!" Shien menatap lurus Kou yang hendak membunuh Byako.

"Bukankah ini pertarungan satu lawan satu?" Kou mengerenyit.

Shien tersenyum sinis. "Maaf kalau aku melanggar peraturan. Tapi aku tak akan membiarkan kau membunuh temanku!"

Kou tertawa pendek. "Teman? Kata-kata itu tak cocok bagi anggotan klan Yasha seperti kalian! Jangan melawak!"

"Terserah padamu!" Shien mencibir. "Aku kemari bukan untuk membual atau membuatmu tertawa. Aku pasti akan menyelamatkan Byako dan akan membunuhmu! Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuhnya lebih dari ini."

"Coba saja! Namun kau tak akan bisa menyentuhku selama aku masih memiliki _Byakujin_." Lingkaran bulu berwarna putih melingkupi tanah tempat Kou berpijak. Byakujin akan melindungiku dari setiap seranganmu."

"Begitukah?" Shien kembali tertawa kecil meremehkan. Tangannya diangkat ke atas. Dan bulu-bulu itu tiba-tiba terbakar satu persatu. Melingkupi Kou yang terlihat panik.

"Apa ini ilusi?" Kou berusaha meloncat menghindar. Namun api ungu Shien telah melingkupi tubuhnya dengan rapat. Membakar setiap bulu _Byakujin_ yang seharusnya melindungi dirinya.

"Percuma kau berusaha menghindar!" Shien berteriak lantang. Ia menyilangkan _bokuto_ yang digenggam dengan tangan kirinya ke arah tangan kanannya. Ujung _bokuto_ itu menyala terang. Terbakar dengan api ungu yang indah tapi mematikan.

"_Yasha Shihouen_!" Seiring dengan itu, 3 bola api berwarna ungu muncul dan menghantam Kou sekaligus. Ia pun roboh. Namun ditengah-tengah meregangnya nyawa di tubuhnya, Kou melemparkan bulu pamungkasnya di balik bulu biru tipuannya.

"Kemana kau menyerang?" Shien dengan mudah menghindari bulu biru itu. Namun yang tak disadarinya, bulu hitam rahasia langsung terbang menuju dadanya. Bulu hitam itu menghujam jantung Shien dengan pasti, meracuni tubuh dan menggerogoti kesadarannya.

Ah… ditengah sakit yang menusuk-nusuk jantungnya, pikiran Shien melayang ke masa lau. Masa dimana ia dan Byako pertama kali betemu.

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar tampak ratusan anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahunan tengah dikumpulkan menjadi satu. Gaduh yang ditimbulkan mencerminkan betapa kacaunya perasaan hati anak-anak itu. Di sudut ruangan, Byako tampak duduk tertunduk dengan air mata yang mengalir di sudut pipinya. Wajahnya begitu pucat ketakutan. Ia menangis dalam diam. Pikirannya kacau. Kenangan bagaimana klan Yasha memisahkannya dengan paksa dari kedua orang tuanya masih menghantui pikirannya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya juga tak tahu nasib apa yang kelak akan menanti di hadapannya.

Byako berusaha menyeka air mata yang terus menetes. Ia tak ingin menangis. Bibirnya yang memerah akibat menangis membuat wajahnya yang lembut terlihat semakin cantik. Digosoknya kasar matanya dengan lengan jubah panjang ungunya. Semua anak di ruangan ini berpakaian sama. Yasha memberikan _long coat_ ungu beludru dan celana ungu panjang untuk mereka.

"Pakai ini." Terdengar suara lembut menyapanya. Bisa dilihat sapu tangan berwarna ungu berada di depannya. Byako mendongak. Laki-laki itu tersenyum sebelum kemudian jongkok di hadapannya.

"Aku Shien. Kau siapa?"

"Byako…." Byako menjawab ragu.

"Nah Byako-_kun_, kau boleh pakai sapu tanganku. Daripada kau mengotori bajumu." Shien masih mengangsurkan saputangannya.

"Kenapa?"

Shien tercenung. Kenapa? Ia sendiri tak bisa mengerti. Mengapa sosok yang kini terduduk di hadapannya terlihat begitu mencolok diantara ratusan anak lainnya. Usahanya untuk terlihat tegar dengan berusaha menghentikan air matanya membuat Shien merasa bahwa anak itu menarik. Rapuh, tapi di sisi lain juga kuat. Ada getaran jauh dalam lubuk hatinya untuk berusaha mengenal sosok yang kini terpatri di matanya.

Namun ia tertawa kecil. "Aku melihatmu dari sana." Telunjuk Shien mengarah ke sebuah tempat. "Kau tampak mencolok diantara yang lain. Aku tahu kau sama terluka dan sedihnya dengan yang lain. Tapi kau berusaha tak menangis. Aku suka itu."

Byako menatap Shen tak berkedip. Matanya berusaha mencari kebohongan diantara kata-kata yang Shien ucapkan. Byako sudah tidak percaya pada siapapun. Namun semakin dia mencari, yang dilihatnya hanya kejujuran. Masih tak habis pikir apa yang membuat Shien menghampiri dirinya. Tapi senyum tulus yang terukir di bibir Shien membuatnya luruh.

"Terima kasih…" Byako mengamit sapu tangan Shien dan melap air matanya. Senyum lembut terukir di bibirnya yang tipis.

"Wah kau terlihat jauh lebih manis saat tersenyum." Shien terpesona melihat betapa manisnya sosok yang kini ada di hadapannya. "Kau harus lebih sering tersenyum!" Bisa dirasakannya terkikisnya galau dalam hati Byako barang sedikit. Ia bahagia. Entah mengapa tapi ia benar-benar merasa bahagia melihat Byako tersenyum seperti itu.

"Harusnya kau menyebut aku tampan! Aku kan pria." Byako tergelak. Ia ingat betapa dulu ibunya selalu mengatakan betapa cantiknya dirinya. Ibunya yang juga membuatnya memanjangkan rambut coklatnya.

Shien lalu tertawa. "Ha... ha… baiklah, biaraku saja yang jadi pria cantiknya." Ia memilin-milin rambut ungu ikalnya. Mereka tertawa bersama.

Segala risau juga galau yang sedari awal bersarang di dada mereka seperti terbuang hilang. Byako tak mau berpikir banyak. Dipercayakan segalanya pada intuisinya. Intuisi yang mengatakan bahwa Shien adalah seseosok pria yang sungguh-sungguh tulus memperhatikannya. Sosok pria yang benar-benar ingin melihatnya tersenyum. Karena itu ia hanya akan tersenyum untuk Shien seorang.

Shien beringsut dan bergerak duduk di sebelah Byako. "_Ne_.. Byako-_kun_, mulai sekarang, kita akan terus bersama. Bagaimana?" Shien sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk lebih dekat dengan Byako. Laki-laki dengan senyum terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Dialah yang akan menjaga senyum itu akan terus ada.

Byako tersenyum lagi. Ia menangguk mantab. Jantungnya berdegup kala Shien menggenggam tangannya lembut. Hangatnya menjalari tubuh juga hatinya. Ia tak akan membuat Shien bersedih. Ia akan menjadi lebih kuat demi Shien. Supaya ia tak membuat Shien khawatir seperti tadi. Agar Shien bisa tertawa bersamanya tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun juga.

"Aku akan selalu di sisimu dan akan menjagamu." Shien membelai tangan Byako penuh senyum. Bagi Shien, saat itu ia telah menemukan sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuk dilindunginya. Sesuatu yang akan dijaganya dengan sepenuh jiwa raganya.

* * *

Hei Byako, aku telah memenuhi janjiku untuk selalu melindungimu. Setidaknya hingga akhir hayatku.

* * *

Rasa pening masih menghantui kepala Byako tatkala matanya mulai membuka dan menerima cahaya bulan purnama. Ternyata ia bermimpi. Kenangan masa lalunya ketika Shien menyelamatkan nyawanya dari pertarungan terakhir untuk menjadi 8 Jendral Yasha. Kesadarannya mulai pulih.

"Kurang ajar, kenapa kau tidak menghabisiku?" Ia terseok bangkit. Baru disadarinya Shien terbaring tak berdaya dengan nafas terputus-putus beberapa meter di depan Kou yang diam tak bergerak. Wajahnya pucat dengan rambut yang terkulai lemah menyamarkan segalanya.

"Shi-shien… bertahanlah!" Byako terhuyung memeluk Shien dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pangkuannya.

"Byako aku sudah tidak kuat…." Shien berujar terpatah-patah. Matanya meredup. Darah berwarna kehitaman mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Byako menyekanya lembut.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Byako setengah menjerit. Matanya begetar. "Sejak kita diculik Yasha, kaulah satu-satunya yang selalu ada di sisiku sampai akhirnya kita mencapai posisi puncak sebagai 8 jendral terbaik Yasha." Diguncangkan bahu Shien galau. "Kau harus bertahan!" Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Sakitnya melihat seseorang yang sangat dikasihinya tergeletak tak berdaya telah mencabik-cabik hatinya.

"Bya-byako…." Shien mengangkat tangannya berusaha menyeka air mata Byako yang mengalir deras. Ia berusaha agar air mata itu tidak perlu jatuh. Agar Byako sadar, ia sama sekali tidak menyesali kematiannya sendiri. Karena yang ingin dia jaga adalah senyum itu tetap terukir di wajah manis itu. Namun racun itu terlalu kuat untuk ditaklukannya. Tangan itu akhirnya terhempas lunglai ke tanah diiringi berhentinya detak jantungnya.

Byako terbelalak tak percaya. "Oey Shien… Jangan mati! Tidak!" Byako mengguncang-guncang Shien yang tetap tak bergeming. Diangkatnya kepala Shien yang terkulai dan didekapnya erat.

"SHIEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Byako menghentakkan semua sakit hati yang tertoreh di batinnya. Air matanya terus turun membasahi pundak Shien yang membeku.

Api dendam membara dalam sanubarinya. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah menuntut balas pada klan yang telah membunuh Shien. Memisahkan dirinya dari seseorang yang selalu menyelamatkan dirinya bahkan sampai mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

Takdir telah memisahkan keduanya dalam duka. Asa tuk menuntut balas pada klan Fuma akan membawa dirinya bertemu pria yang paling dicintainya. Dihantarkan oleh bulu yang sama, keduanya meninggalkan dunia dan menjadi bintang di angkasa.

Bersama… selamanya...

_**Akankah rindu kugenggam**_

_**Jika nafasmu tak lagi kudengar**_

_**Namun **__**meski**__** tubuh kita membiru**_

_**Kupastikan rasaku tak kan pernah beku**_

_**01112010**_

_**THE END**_

_***Fanfic yg kupikir bakalan jadi panjang (meski udah dipanjangin) ternyata tetep under 2000. Saya memang hanya bisa buat one shot fic and SHORT*  
**_

* * *

**Komen-komennya nya ditunggu. **

Tolong kasih tau kalau ada typo. Penyakit kambuhan itu ^^'

**Special untuk : **ANAK2 COSPLAY FNK specilnya my first Byako-**Putsuri**, Second Byakko-**Ulia **and Third Byakko-**Hikaru**. Juga untuk First Shien (my self), juga second Shien-**Yukina **dan third Shien-**Shouren**. Nyehehehe berasa pingin yaoian? Plak

**PALING SPECIAL UNTUK ULIA.**. Ini hadiah ulang tahun untukmu dariku sayangku. Maaf duluan. Soalnya tgl 5 aku di Bekasi ga bs OL ^^ Kau yg minta aku buat ini kan? Nyehehehe

Makasih buat adikku Hassei yg jd beta reader. Love U always sis,.

**AYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SUKSESKAN VIDEO SESSION DAN PHOTOSESSION FNK TERAKHIR KITA!**

Jangan Lupa foto bareng kak Mardi dan kak Richi juga. KITA SENANG-SENANG! PIKNIK TIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**EDIT : **Makasih buat Ruru atas masukannya. Aku tetep loh ga nemu banyak Typo. MATAKUUUUUUUUUUUU. Btw ngambil idenya yah sayang ^^


End file.
